


After all I'm not afraid of dying

by mutteredlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy WAFF drabble about one of their first making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all I'm not afraid of dying

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Hallowed Be Thy Name from Iron Maiden. Enjoy!

> _When the priest comes to read me the last rites,  
>  I take a look through the bars at the last sights,   
> Of a world that has gone very wrong for me._

  
  
Castiel really liked Dean’s body. He desired his light green eyes, always looking hopeful, shining with expectation but never apprehension. Dean never looked afraid, even if he was scared as fuck. When they both were frightened, Dean would hold his hand silently, approaching it slowly, touching at first with his fingertips; and then Castiel would unfold his almost white fist, allowing him enter with any doubts. At the beginning the next minutes after holding hands would be awkward, but as time went on, both realized it was, in fact, good. They were brave, they had courage, but they had never had that sensation of closeness. Yeah, Dean had his brother, but they weren’t going to hold hands precisely.  
  
When they kissed, his eyes turned darker ad his pupils were bigger, even his little frown disappeared. Castiel liked to look at those eyes even more, because he hoped he was the only who ever saw them. They had difficult lives; none of them knew if that was the last night they were going to be together, anything could happen while they were holding hands in their darkest times, demons, maybe. Even if the angel promised almost every day he was going to be the one who always gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. Dean usually rolled his eyes at cheesy lines, but he couldn’t avoid that little smirk. He had got it bad for him.   
  
One of the first times they were alone together, one of these times they were getting used to be with another man, even if it felt so right and natural, they were each other first  _boyfriends_. It was different. Castiel was happy of being something first of Dean, because he seemed to have tried everything, so experienced and opened to a lot of possible things. One thing the man seemed to enjoy was drinking Dean’s chest with his eyes, discovering every little freckle, spot, battle scar, hollow… with his calloused hands. Brushing his thumb over his pectorals or holding his strong arms when they didn’t have any hurry.  
  
What drove both crazy was so painfully intimate it took Dean a while to let Castiel do it. To a lot of people it may seem odd, or simple. But for them it meant where everything started, when hell and heaven where combined, where they meet each other, unconscious of the fact everything would change since then.  
With his fingertips, Castiel touched lightly over the scar, before putting his hand over it again, like a barely audible  _click_. And they both released a breath they didn’t know they were holding.  
  
 _“I need you, Cas”_


End file.
